Leaving Them Behind
by Sugar High5
Summary: A girl finally gets the family shes wanted, but is being forced to grow up, the one thing she promised she'd never do. When Peter takes her to Neverland, will she stay and fulfill her promise, or will the calling of a new family be too much for her?


A/N Yay! Another story from your truly! I hope you like it. The main character, Elenor, is based on one of my many personalities. Actually, my mom did get married on November 22, and I was dressed exactly as I described, but the course of events were somewhat different. Anyway, here's my new story: Leaving Them Behind.  
  
Disclaimer: Me own everything in this chapter except Neverland. Its gonna be different in other chapters.  
  
Leaving Them Behind: Chapter One.  
  
The wedding had been lovely. Out of all of the ones I'd been to, I'd yet to see one as wonderful as that. But perhaps that was because it was my mother getting married, and seeing her smile after ten years of tears makes the whole world seem perfect, if only for a little while. I was happy for her, really I was, but why was I leaning out of my window, still in my gown, with tears leaking hesitantly out of my eyes?  
  
I'll tell you why. Because I was happy for my mother, but I was the exact opposite for myself. My mother had understood me and my dreams, because they were the same as hers when she was small. She promised to never make me grow up, yet every time she said that she got the twinkle in her eye that signaled a secret. I knew what the secret was. She was going to let me choose when I was to grow up, but I had a secret of my own. Never. I promised myself I would never take on the mentality of a grown up. Things get more complicated. Stress becomes too much to bear. When you're a child, you remember how to enjoy things, and I always wanted that. I got what I wanted. And not by saying "Mommy, go get me that." No, I got things by my own means, and I was very proud of it. But I could be forced to things.  
  
Just this morning, while Mom was in the bathroom taking a shower, I was cornered by my stepfather-to-be. "Elenor," he had said, "Your mother's been telling me of some nonsense about not growing up. Well it isn't going to happen. Your fifteen. Your mother needs help around the house. She'll have me now, but I'll be doing things that a man should do, not like laundry and cleaning. Your mother could handle it when it was just you, her and your two dogs, but when me 'n my son and dog move in, it'll be too much for her. Your growing up. Tonight."  
  
By the way, if you're wondering, I'm Elenor. My mom's Margaret, my stepdad's Robert, and my stepbrother's Marcus. Oh yeah, and my two little toy poodles are Chloe and Connor, and Rob and Marc's old (and big) dog is Go Fetch 'Em. I'm fifteen. Marcus is seventeen. I don't know about the others, except my dogs are young and Go isn't.  
  
But, anyway, back to the point of this. I was scared. No, I was terrified. Most kids don't even notice the transition between kid and adult. Some do, but they dont think about it. Others think about it, and they want it. Well, I didnt, and the prospect of growing up frightened me so badly I was in tears.  
  
I looked at my wrist. The prettiest bracelet hung from the joint. It was a big for me, but all bracelets were. I had tiny wrists. It was silver, with leaves and flowers figured in. The leaves and flowers were little diamonds. I had a matching necklace on, but I liked the bracelet best, dont ask me why. They floral design didnt match my dress, but I insisted on it. Those types of things reminded me of Neverland, the place I had been dream of for longer than I can remember. It was important to me to have them as a reminder of my childhood that I had to leave behind that night. I would keep it forever, just so I could remember. Of course I had other jewelry, only one piece of which matched (the gold ring with the pearl. Id had it since I was a small child. It had been too big for me then. Now it barely fit on my pinky finger). I had my favorite ring that I wore every day, my necklace, and, of course, the bracelet.  
  
My dress was gold, and all beaded so that I glittered where ever I walked. It looked just like Rose's pretty red one in Titanic, but gold. My brown hair was in loose curls, and my brown eyes were accented with glitter to match my dress. I had never looked lovelier. But down that never-looked- lovelier face streamed a never ending river of tears.  
  
I lay my head down on my arms which were crossed over the sill of my open window. I had kicked out my screen long ago, so people could get out, or, as I was hoping, get in. Mother hadnt noticed till months later, and I said a storm did it. She said she meant to get it fixed, and soon, but the minute she left the room she forgot about it.  
  
My eyes wandered to the heavens. One of the only things that fascinated my usually passive face was the sky, especially during sunset, but that time was long before. Sunset came quickly now that it was November. Stargazing was a habit of mine. Once the sun was gone, nothing was more natural to me than to search the skies for the ever-present second star to the right. I would have memorized it's positioning long before, but it seemed to change every night.  
  
Suddenly, my eyelids felt droopy. I was exhausted from all of the festivities and my crying. 'Only for a minute,' I thought to myself. 'A minute wont hurt.' How cliché. It seems everyone thinks that right before they fall asleep for a long time and when they wake up, something epic and exciting happens. I should think that more often, for that is exactly what happened.  
  
A/N Yeah, thats the first chapter. I hope you like. I'm doing the same as with my other story for now (if you dont know, my other story is Roses White and Red). Five reviews, I start writing the next chapter. Ten, I post. So there ya go, if you like it and want another chapter, I suggest you go ahead and review. 


End file.
